1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit for switching on a teaching device and, more particularly, it relates to such a control unit which operates to switch on a teaching device when the test subject is in that state where learning ability is at its optimum.
2. Description of Prior Art
Teaching devices which convey learning information optically and/or acoustically are well known. However, it is also known that the test subject does not always possess the internal readiness and ability to absorb and permanently store information. In particular, sufficient learning ability is not always assured when the test subject is in the pure waking state, otherwise known as the beta-state. On the other hand, a test subject that is in the waking-somnolent state, otherwise known as the alpha-state, has a learning ability which is considerably greater than that in the beta-state.